


Oath of Allegiance: Fade to Black

by Sefeia



Series: Oath of Allegiance [2]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Scripted-Narrative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sefeia/pseuds/Sefeia
Summary: A prologue of a particular work that had been on my mind.





	Oath of Allegiance: Fade to Black

Prologue

It has been several days since days since the incident at Myouren Temple. Peace was finally returning at Myouren Temple with the construction of it underway and things slowly starting to return to normal after the attack on the temple. But despite all this, casualties did follow with fallen bodies: a Yashima no Hage-tanuki and a once-yako kitsune named Ran. How ever, Yashima was fortunate enough to be reincarnated because of his Raccoon Dog Possession of the Loyal Hage-tanuki ability, but Ran was no as lucky. Chen tried to save her very own master and yet failed given her dying words.

Yukari is back home with the mournful Chen as she was still haunted by what she had done, killing her own master. Her and nearly causing Yukari's very own death because of the link that she had contracted: the shikigami link. Her death was supposed to be the cause of Yukari's death, but it was denied due to her quick thinking. Yukari, with only 8 days left until she really did die, reconstructed her own heart, the heart that she had Chen rip out from Ran, for the sake of her own survival. She finished her self-surgery and tended to her damaged heart and even though it was a dangerous method due to potential blood loss and the fact that she could have killed herself in that very way, she had to be as delicate and precise as possible. But knowing how knowledge and cautious Yukari is, it is safe to assume that she had things under control.

At the Yukari house, after Yukari reconstructed her heart, prolonging her life, Chen is at Ran's grave. Grieving, she still remembers what had happened, concerned and haunted by the fact that she was the one who killed her master. "Master, why did you have to go?", she cried, "It's all my fault." She then brings her head down and covers her eyes as she begins to sob, "I killed you. Because… Because I wasn't myself!"

Meanwhile, inside the house, Yukari was looking at her bookshelf and took out her onmyouji book, "Ayakashi Summoning Principles". "Hmm, this book," she thought as she then began to open and look through it, "The book that a certain someone tried to soil." She comes across the page which she was referring to, narrowing her eyes as she stared at it as she continued as this was a puzzling matter, "Who could have caused this? And for what purpose?" She looked into the direction of the entrance of the house and sees Chen walking into the doorway. Yukari quickly slams her book shut, placing it neatly back into the slot of the shelving as her attention was drawn towards Chen. "Ah, Chen. I was not expecting you. Are you feeling better?" she asked with concerned.

Chen shook her head in response to Yukari, her face wet from her trickling tears. "Look, Chen, I know it's hard, but you have to face facts," Yukari lectured, "You were not yourself. You aren't entirely to blame. You know that." But Chen was still unsettled. She knew that she was not herself, yet she blames herself. She killed her own creator and she was not in control of her own actions. The thought of this was what was filled her with turmoil the most. "I… I-I-I…," she says, struggling to say what she wants to say she to her emotions. She then throws herself onto Yukari, causing Yukari to catch her in reflex, as she tightens her grip on Yukari and moans, "She's dead, I killed her, I'm… I…'m responsible!" she quavered as she continued. "I killed someone who wanted to take care of me. I killed someone gave me a home!" Yukari closes her eyes slightly and puts a hand on Chen's head. "Shh… There, there," she said calmly, trying to comfort Chen as she stroked her continuously, yet slowly, "If you want to blame someone, blame me." Chen slightly lifted her head up and looked at Yukari in confusion. She did not understand what Yukari meant by that. Blame Yukari? Why blame her? "But you didn't do that, Yukari. I don't want to. It's all…," she shut her eyes tight as tears began to form, forcing her head onto Yukari's chest as she then continued, "... my fault that she's not even alive!"

Yukari continued to comfort Chen. Not knowing what to make of Chen's words, she continued to. She moved to a nearby chair and slowly sat on it, leaving Chen to to sit on her as she wept. "Shh… Chen, listen to be very, very carefully. Your master was my shikigami. She went to Myouren Temple on her own volition, because we both needed you. You were stolen from us and we were going to bring you back." Chen slowly stopped crying as she lifted her her head up once more, staring at Yukari as she had this to say with a confused expression, "But what does that have to do with me killing her?"

"Whoever turned you into that other being, the part you could not control… I don't know, but maybe someone is responsible for your behaviour. Ran gave you too much of her own energy and that was the cause of your instability," Yukari explained. "What? What do you mean?" Chen questioned, leaving Yukari to respond back with an answer, "I mean you don't seem to be yourself at times because of that. Power surges through you like someone pouring liquid into a full cup. This same thing happened with Ran."

"With Master?" says Chen, still wondering what Yukari was talking about, "Master is… was like me?" Yukari let out a slight sigh, without bad intention, and nodded. She had told Chen what she had told Ran and despite Ran telling her what Yukari had told her, Yukari had gone and told Chen a little bit about Kyōzon and her Ketsuyuketsu. She had already been scolded by Ran once before due to her keeping secrets. "Yes, even Ran had suffered great distress," she continued with concentration, "That is why I had to do something about it before it was too late."

Chen began to feel a little bit better after hearing that. She found out that she was not alone in the world, not the only one suffering. She felt a little bit more certain with herself now that she knew that Ran was just like her. And if she knew that, then maybe she knew that she could control her own power just like Ran did. Chen began to get off from Yukari as she helped Chen off. "Thank you, Yukari," she expressed calmly, beginning to rub her face her a hand to dry herself up, "I didn't know that Master was like me. I didn't realise she acted like me." She ceased her own cleanup and brought her hand to her side, "But now I know. I wasn't alone." That's right, you're not," Yukari says, "And just like Ran could control her power, so can you. You won't be a feral creature anymore. Not as long as you can tap into your own power and mature. And I can help you with that."

"But Master…" Chen whimpered as she was then interrupted by Yukari, "Your master is dead but not forgotten. But if it is possible, maybe we can revive her. Of course, I said that a shikigami cannot be revived twice…" Chen opened her eyes wide after hearing Yukari say this. Chen had a flicker of hope from her words. "You mean… there's a way to bring her back?" the relieved Chen says. Yukari opens her own eyes wide only to close them a little bit, "You might want to slow down a little bit, Chen. I said "maybe". I don't hold any promises." In fact, all Yukari knew was that an animal could not be revived twice. That was something that came as a fact to her during her days as creating shikigami was practised time and time again back to when it was frequent.

"We can sort this out. But for now, let's just have a nice, quiet life." Yukari closes her eyes and smiles under this fairly delicate situation as she continued, "But never forget your dear kitsune, Ran." Chen began to feel much happier now after what Yukari said. She accepted what Yukari said, especially due to the encouragement that was said earlier. Yukari had made her happier and taken her away from her lamentable state. All she could do was show her gratitude towards Yukari. Knowing all of this, she kept to Yukari's words and stayed with her under the memory of Ran, living with Yukari at their home.

Meanwhile, in the distance, a figure with wearing a hoodie with protruding animalistic-like ears in sections appears walking through Gensoukyou from the mountainside. There, she overlooks the area. "Whoa, looks like I made it!" she says with a hand above her eye, continuing to overlook the area. "What's that over there?" she asks herself as she sees a village yonder. Noticing this, she removes her hand, "Ah, a village? Looks like a convenient place to stay!" The person quickly takes out a gun from the belt that was being worn and fires it, shouting "BOOM!" in the process as the Tanubibi was fired into the sky in the direction of the village as it shortly disappeared, like a flare. "Sound!" the person spins her gun around before putting it back into the belt, "I think I'll stay over there, then. I 'av' ta live somewhere in I'm stayin' here." The person begins to walk away from the area and towards the site in question: the Human Village.


End file.
